Learning Lessons
by WaitForLove
Summary: Haley and Brooke are sisters. Lucas is Haley's teacher. Brooke and Lucas are meant to be together. You do the math. Brucas // Baley // Review.


Brooke Davis and Haley James were six years apart

Brooke Davis and Haley James were six years apart. They were sisters... well half-sisters, and they looked completely different. Brooke's dark hair and green eyes made her sexy, intriguing and interesting to look at. Haley on the other hand, though pretty, was not sexy. Her lighter brown hair hung limply, her skin was not as porcelain perfect as Brooke's and her lack of dimples was all too noticeable when standing next to her older sister. Brooke's love of clothes did not rub off onto Haley, who mostly tried to cover her curves, which Brooke amplified with her tight clothing and short skirts. And where personality cam in, these two were so dissimilar, it was hard to believe they were sisters. Brooke, after finishing school, scraping passes in most of her subjects, embarked on creating her own fashion line, which had been semi successful, however, she had spent the last few months back in Tree Hill, enjoying the luxury life that she enjoyed with her mum and step-dad. Haley, on the other hand, focused on her studies. Hoping to become a teacher or lawyer. Although she didn't need the money, she helped out in the tutor centre, enjoying the satisfactory feeling when a math problem, or sentence structure clicked in someone's mind. She was a junior at Tree Hill high, having gone through her first two years without too many problems. Her lack of popularity, may have been a problem for some, but not for her, she hated the attention, content in her own world, with her own friends.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled up the stairs. "BROOKE!" Brooke ran down, in a vest top and short shorts, obviously having woken up. "What is it Haley?" She asked, while yawning.

"You were meant to take me to school!" Haley stated, taking in the look of shock on her sister's face. "OH SHIT" Brooke swore. "Sorry Hales, I completely forgot, give me two secs, will be ready in a tick." She ran upstairs, leaving Haley smiling. It was a good think she'd woken Brooke up half an hour before they needed to leave.

"I'm ready, let's go." Brooke ran downstairs, grabbing her keys off the hall table. She was dressed in a low cut red halter neck, a denim miniskirt and black boots, with a black cardigan over the top. Her hair was tied in a messy bunch, her makeup immaculately applied. She was the picture of perfection. Haley however was wearing Jeans, a Black t-shirt and a multicoloured poncho, which Brooke couldn't stand.

"You know Hales, if you don't burn that poncho soon, than I'll have to stop being seen in public with you." Brooke said, starting up the car.

"Thanks Brooke, love you too." Haley replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Haley, but I'm only looking out for you, I mean one day you're going to look back and thank me." She smiled.

"Well Brooke, on that day you can thank me for helping you with your school work." She returned the smile.

"Thank you little H." She replied sincerely, "now get out of my car before I am seen hanging around outside a high school" She added, pulling up to the school entrance.

"Brooke you really shouldn't stop here, I mean it's like a walkway." Haley mentioned, for the hundredth time.

"Yeah but I don't want my little sis, walking." Brooke flashed her winning smile.

"Fine." Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm getting a lift back with Mouth. Will see you later."

"Bye Hales." Brooke said. Letting Haley plant a kiss on her cheek before getting out. Brooke drove away, but not without glancing back at the school which she used to rule.

"Right class," A tall man walked into the room. "My name is Mr. Scott, and I'm your new English teacher, now that Mrs Walker has retired."

A hand shot up instantly, "Yes" Lucas asked.

"Are you the writer?" A blonde girl asked.

"Yes I am, Miss…" Lucas answered

"Bevin, but you can call me baby." The whole class laughed, but Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Bevin." Lucas continued, ignoring her last comment. "Now today we'll be starting with 'Of Mice and… yes…?" Lucas asked exasperated as another hand entered the air.

"If you're so good at writing, Mr Scott, then how come you've become a teacher?" A dark haired boy sitting at the back of the class asked.

"That does not concern you Mr…?" Lucas replied.

"Scott, Nathan Scott. And no, we're not related, thank God. Point Guard for the Tree Hill Ravens, MVP…" The cocky smirk played on his lips.

"Well Mr Scott, firstly no we're not related, and believe me I'm as relieved as you are. Secondly, wasn't the last time the Tree Hill Ravens won anything five years ago?"

The class murmured in agreement.

"Well then, Nathan, I suggest you look up who the point guard and MVP was then." Lucas continued. "Now, 'Of Mice and Men' a book by John Steinbeck, who has actually read it?"

Haley's hand, alone shot up. "Only Miss…" Lucas began.

"James, Haley James."

"Well Miss James, you seem to have an advantage over the class. As I am setting an essay on how loneliness is used throughout the book, due in next week. So those who haven't read it… you better start, because any late essays or incomplete essays will result in an immediate detention. And as for you high flying jocks, you will not be able to play in the next game." A groan ran through the class.

"Sir, you can't do that! Only Whitey can suspend players…" Nathan shouted out.

"Oh, Whitey Durham?" Lucas asked, "The coach of the Ravens? Well Whitey and I are good friends, and I when I talked to him this morning he completely agreed with me, but feel free to ask him, I'm sure he can't wait to hear Nathan Scott moaning about English." Lucas flashed a sarcastic smile at him, and the class giggled. "Now… loneliness. Whom is the loneliest character, would you say?" Haley's hand, again, shot up.

"Yes Miss James." Lucas smiled gently at her, "Now the rest of you, you better be taking notes, as I feel you're going to be needing them."

The rest of the lesson continued like this, Lucas asking questions, Haley answering them and the class taking notes. This was the quietest English lesson they had ever had, and Haley loved it.

"Wasn't he gorgeous?!" Bevin yelled loudly as soon as they exited the classroom.

"Oh, totally, God I would so do him!" Rachel, another of 'that' crowd spoke loudly. Haley just rolled her eyes. She knew that this was just like Brooke was at seventeen and sometimes she couldn't believe they were related.

"Hey tutor girl!" Nathan called after Haley. "You wanna write that essay for me?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." Haley said as she walked away.

"I don't think you quite understood me." Nathan said as he grabbed her shoulder. "I can't afford to miss that game, and I have a life, so do you wanna write that essay?" All eyes were on Haley as Nathan's mean eyes bore into her.

"I…. I…" She stuttered.

"I don't think she wants to Nathan." A deep voice sounded from behind him. "But if you want to come and see me after school, I will help." Lucas continued.

"No thanks teach, I got training…" Nathan replied.

"No, I don't think you quite understood me, Mr Scott." Lucas smirked. "This is not an optional visit. Now you let go off Miss James' shoulder, and come to my classroom as soon as the end of day bell goes. Where I will help you as much as I can, and then I will escort you to practice."

"Oh Lucas, or should I say Mr. Scott." Whitey called to Lucas from across the hall. When he reached them he spotted Nathan. "Ah Nathan, Mr Scott was the best player I ever had the privilege to coach." Nathan shot a dirty look at Lucas. "And Lucky for you he'll be my assistant coach for this season, and all those afterwards, for as long as he stays in Tree Hill."

"Lucky me." Nathan mumbled sarcastically as he walked away from the two coaches.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Haley. She had been avoiding Nathan for the whole day, scared that another encounter will result in her writing an essay, or an awful rumour going round about a drug problem, or an abortion. Just what she needed. Mouth drove her home, as usual, the journey was fun but she couldn't get her mind off Mr Scott. Why did she recognise that name? It wasn't the book, or Nathan's last name, it was something different, something that didn't sit too well with her, something she knew could result in total humiliation, if the school found out, but she needed to find out first.

_Tell me what you think? Should I continue._

_This is a Brucas story... I promise._

_This doesn't mean I will ignore my other story. I just had this idea. _

_Comments appreciated more than you know... _

_WaitForLove x_


End file.
